British Academy Children's Awards
| year = 1996 | website = }} The British Academy Children's Awards are presented in an annual award show hosted by the British Academy of Film and Television Arts (BAFTA). They have been awarded annually since 1996. Before that, children's awards were a part of the main British Academy Television Awards. Current awards Animation Channel of the Year Comedy Drama Drama in 2002|url=http://awards.bafta.org/award/2002/childrens/drama|publisher=[[British Academy of Film and Television Arts]]|accessdate=16 January 2016}} * 2003: Bootleg * 2004: Feather Boy * 2005: My Life as a Popat * 2006: The Giblet Boys * 2007: That Summer Day * 2008: The Revenge Files of Alistair Fury * 2009: Rhestr Nadolig Wil * 2010: Tracy Beaker Returns * 2011: Just William * 2012: Roy * 2013: The Dumping Ground * 2014: Katie Morag * 2015: Katie Morag * 2016: Refugee * 2017: Like Me * 2018: Joe All Alone}} Performer Entertainment Factual Pre-School Animation Live Action Presenter Writer International Short Form Feature Film Independent Production Company Interactive Original * 2014: Dixi * 2015: Virry * 2016: Secret Life of Boys Adapted * 2014: Disney Animated * 2015: The Dumping Ground: You're the Boss * 2016: Get Well Soon Hospital with Dr Ranj * 2017: Hey Duggee: We Love Animals Learning Primary Secondary Video Game * 2011: Lego Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game * 2012: Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure * 2013: Skylanders: Giants * 2014: Mario Kart 8 * 2015: Splatoon * 2016: Lego Dimensions * 2017: Pokémon Go }} Special Award Retired awards Pre-School Discontinued in 2000, for separate categories for live-action and animation. * 1999: Tecwyn Y Tractor Schools: Drama Schools Factual Primary Discontinued in 2006 for Learning: Primary. Secondary Discontinued in 2006 for Learning: Secondary. Interactive Discontinued in 2014 for separate Interactive categories: Original and Adapted. BAFTA Kids' Vote Discontinued in 2009, for separate voting categories for feature film, television, video game and website. Website * 2009: Club Penguin * 2010: Club Penguin * 2011: Bin Weevils * 2012: Bin Weevils * 2013: Bin Weevils * 2014: Bin Weevils Feature Film Television Video Game Writer Adapted Discontinued in 2006 for one sole Writer category. * 2004: Debbie Isitt (The Illustrated Mum) * 2005: Barbara Cox (Wipe Out) Original Discontinued in 2006 for one sole Writer category. * 2004: Tony Collingwood (Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!) * 2005: John Godber and Jane Thornton (Scene - Oddsquad) Breakthrough Talent * 2007: Charles Martin * 2008: Eliot Otis Brown Walters * 2009: Adam Shaw CBBC Me and My Movie * 2008: The Prank * 2009: Vern's Vacation BAFTA Young Game Designers * 2010: HAMSTER: Accidental World Domination * 2011: Rollin' Scotch Game Concept * 2012: Vacuum Panic AKA Suck It Up Game Making * 2012: Smiley Dodgems Multiplatform * 2013: Kinect Sesame Street TV References * 2011 British Academy Children's Awards Winners, BAFTA External links * Category:British Academy of Film and Television Arts Category:Awards established in 1969 Category:1969 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:Children's television awards Category:British children's entertainment Category:Annual events in the United Kingdom